Question: Brandon was assigned papers 24 through 54 for homework last week. If Brandon read all of the papers he was assigned, how many papers did he read?
Instead of counting papers 24 through 54, we can subtract 23 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 31. We see that Brandon read 31 papers. Notice that he read 31 and not 30 papers.